My Beautiful Flower
by somesilverreply
Summary: Takes place five years after Catching Fire where Peeta and Katniss can be happy forever with their little flower. The story is better then the summary! One-shot.


Hey guys! It's Laura! Ok, this is a little one-shot I've been wanting to write for a long time. I think it's so cute! It has a lot of fluff, I must say. You'll absolutlely love it if you are a Peeta/Katniss fan, but for you Gale fans, I make sure he is happy too. Don't worry:) Ok, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Peeta, Katniss, Prim, Gale or any of those awesome people! :(**

* * *

He's absolutely amazing. How could she live without him? How could_ I_ live without him?

I watch as his gentle hands push her back and forth on the swing set, her little feet gliding into the blue sky. It's beautiful today, the sun is out and the dew drops on the trees are shimmering. I call out to them,

"Come on in, sweetie, it's time to go to grandmas!"

I see him gently stop the swing and scoop her up in his arms.

"Come on Rue, it's time to get all pretty for Aunt Prim's birthday!"

She smiles as he kisses her forehead, her laughter bubbly and light, like her three year old self. Peeta sets her down on the old wooden porch and walks to me, taking a deep breath. He holds my face in both of his hands and leans in to slowly, gently kiss me. It's so sweet, and wonderful, I wish I could stay in this beautiful moment forever. After a minute, he leans out and brushes a hair behind my ear and smiles. I rest my head on his shoulder, and we both stand and stare out at the beautiful District 6.

We moved here after we overthrew the Capitol, five years ago when we were 17. _You heard me right. _

_No more Hunger Games!_

No more terrifying deaths to die, no more scared children, no more sadness.

Just pure and sweet happiness here in this district. You could hardly call it a District anymore, all of the remaining districts joined together after we got rid of the Capitol. So District 1,2,4, 6,10 & 11 all came together to form New Panem, A place where we can all just be free. I decided to pick this spot right here in District 6, because it reminded me of my old home. Flowers, trees, forests, lakes and everything.

Like an enhanced District 12.

After about a year with Prim, my mother, Peeta, and yes, Gale, I finally knew. After one night I spent with him, he came into my room and stopped my nightmares, as usual, but I knew he was the one. I didn't want Gale that close to me, to love me like Peeta did. I wanted him to be my friend forever, and besides, he is happily married now. Gale & Madge Hawthorne, with their son, Eric. Life is perfect. Life is incredible.

"Mommy, how old is Aunt Prim going to be?"

I pause to sink in that little Prim, the girl I volunteered for in the Hunger Games so long ago, is turning 18. 18 years old. But however old she gets, she will always be my girl, as lovely as a primrose.

"18. Now, come on, we've got to get you in a pretty dress."

I pick my daughter, Rue, up and bring her to her room. Peeta painted her room with little tiny pink flowers everywhere, and her little bed has a canopy make of fake primroses. It's beautiful; Peeta is so unlike me when it comes to that kind of stuff. I'm more, athletic, then artsy. I still hunt with Gale all the time, just to remind of us of the good old days, except now without a million Peacekeepers watching our backs. It's nice.

I dress Rue in one of the dresses Cinna made for her. Its blue with little stars and hearts. Once I tie the bow in her blonde hair, I admire my work.

"You look like a little princess!"

She giggles. When I bring her to Peeta, he however, frowns. He is such a perfectionist.

"What now, Peeta?" I say rudely.

He shoots me a look and turns her around, and I realize how horrible the bow actually looks. I laugh, and re-tie it, and he smiles and says,

"Well, I could do better, but, I'll deal with it."

"Oh, shut up!"

He kisses my nose as he grabs his jacket, and frowns at his watch.

"Come on, Katniss, we're going to be late!"

I rush out the door and walk down the street with Peeta at my side, and Rue in my arms.

How could I possibly be any happier?

* * *

Aww! So cute, right? Ok well please review! Thanks!!

-Laura:)


End file.
